The Heart That Loves, Is the Cure
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Tessa gets closer to Jem after Will's harsh words to her. She tells Jem the whole truth about what Will had said to her in the attic.


Summary: Tessa gets closer to Jem after Will's harsh words to her. She tells Jem the whole truth about what Will had said to her in the attic.

One-shot

The mention of Will made Tessa's heart contract, "I suppose it is good to know he can be kind sometimes." She whispered in soft tone and sighed a little.

Jem cocked his head to the side and looked at her with keen eyes, "When I came in- that look on your face- it wasn't just because of what you read in the codex, was it? It was about Will. What did he say to you?" He asked with a calculating look upon his face.

Tessa hesitated, "He made it very clear that he didn't want me here," She spoke with an uneasy look, "That my remaining at the Institute is not the happy chance I thought it was. Not in his view anyway." She finished at last.

"And after I just finished telling you why you should consider him family," Jem spoke a bit ruefully and shook his head, "No wonder you looked as if I'd just told something awful had happened." He finished but looked at her more closely as grief flashed in her eyes

"I'm sorry." She spoke under her breath and looked away making him frown some.

"That wasn't all that he said to was it. What else was said, Tessa?" He asked but there was something in his tone that made it a demand.

Tessa bit her lip but relented as she saw his stubborn and concerned look. So, she told him everything that will had said to her and ended up telling him what had happened between them when she force him to drink holy water.

Jem grounded his teeth and fought the urge to find his friend and punch him as hard as he could. He had no right to treat Tessa the way he had treated her.

"Don't be sorry," He spoke softly to her gaining her attention, "It is Will who ought to be sorry." He finished and shook his head as he saw slight surprise flicker in her eyes.

"Thank you, I guess." She gave a sad smile to him and looked down at her hands folded on her lap.

"Will is … difficult," Jem said to her, "But family is difficult. If I didn't think the Institute was the best place for you, Tessa. I would not say that it was. And one can build one's own family. I know you feel inhuman, and as if you are set apart, away from life and love, but …" He voice cracked a little since the first time she heard him speak and sound so unsure. He cleared his throat some before finishing, "I promise you, the right man won't care."

Tessa snapped her head to face him with shock abashed across her face. She stared into his beautiful ice silver eyes. The only thing she saw inside of his eyes was truth but she could also see an unlimited amount of loneliness inside them as well. For some reason her heart quenched in pain at the thought of him in pain.

"Thank you, Jem. You don't know how much your words mean to me." She finally smiled at making him in return smile at her as well.

"It's only the truth." He shrugged and leaned back into his seat after handing her back the book. He watched as she read through the book some more and smiled as Church hopped into his lap purring lightly.

**A Few Hours Later.**

"I got it!" Exclaimed Tessa as she shot to her feet with an excited look upon her face as she accidentally made Jem jump causing Church to run.

"Are you well?" Jem asked slowly with an raised eyebrow towards the young girl as she gave a larger smile

"You can train me! Train me to be able to fight." She spoke as shock settled over his face and his mouth fell open in shock at her.

"I don't think that's really a great idea." He tried but froze as she knelt down beside him her skirts making a swishing sound at her fast movement.

"Please. I want to help you all out. I don't want to be like Jessie. Please." She begged with a pout and grabbed his hand in hers forgetting about her proper up bringing.

Jem fought the laugh that wanted to spill from him as he saw her pouting face. But he could also the determination inside of her gaze and knew she would end up asking Charlotte or someone else to train her. With sigh he shook his head and gripped her hand back.

"It wont be easy and you will get hurt, but I can see your determination. So, yes I will train you." He chuckled as she grinned up to him and nodded her head.

**Two Months Later**

Tessa awakened early to Sophia shaking her slightly with a small smile. She got out of bed and wiped the dreadful sleep from her eyes and stretched her newly required well muscled toned body. She had been training for the last two months with Jem and no one knew it She had also had Jem help her alter her wardrobe as well. She kept her fighting clothes in the back of her closet

She dressed in a ankle length dark green emerald dress with soft green flat shoes. She smiled as Sophia helped place her hair up in a neat bun with pure silver chop sticks with emeralds that Jem had gave her. Moving, she followed Sophia out of the room and down the hall towards the dining room where breakfast was being served.

Walking in she saw everyone was there even Will; who had made himself scarce over the last two months after she had seen him and Jem in the training room three days after she had told Jem everything. Though, she hadn't meant to stay and watch them, she ended up covering her mouth to hide her gasp as Jem got in Will's in the face with a sharp biting glare. He had ordered Will to be more polite to her and not so hideously rude and upfront like she was a common prostitute.

"Morning, Tessie." Jem stood and pulled out a chair from beside him with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Jem." She smiled and walked over and sat down before he pushed her in.

"Tessa. I must say you have become quite more happy here, than your first day. Though I have to say my first time meeting you will never be forgotten." Chuckled Henry at her with a smile as he hinted to when she had bit him, to get him to release her.

"I for one am glad that she is fitting in." Smiled Charlotte to Tessa as she served herself some more eggs and bacon.

Tessa smiled at both but blushed some when Jem chuckled at Henry bringing up the fact that she bit him to run. Moving her gaze she glanced at Will and saw him looking at her with an unidentifiable look inside his eyes before looking away and to finish his meal. Turning away she fixed her own and began to eat as the others talked or in Jessie's case complain as usual.

After breakfast they walked into the library for a small meeting on all the hunts that had been going on. Tessa sat on the comfortable window seat with a book on demons and their powers in her lap. Jem, pulled a chair over to sit beside her with his own book and encase she needed a more understanding on any demons.

"Have you two become close or what?" Jessie asked with a frown as she stared at them with a small narrowed eyed look.

"Leave them alone Jessie." Charlotte glared at her with a huge warning though she herself was filled with curiosity at their closeness. But she didn't really care as long as Tessa was becoming happy with them and she had to admit that Jem was smiling more and more since he started to hang around Tessa.

"It was a perfectly harmless question." Jessie sniffed at her with a glare and crossed her arms.

"I have been helping, Tessie, learn about the demons and other creatures we hunt. I figured she deserved to know at least since she was going to live here." Jem spoke with a calm soft look and a smile upon his face.

"I think it's a good idea." Nodded Henry as he looked over one of his devices that he was working on.

Tessa smiled as she looked on the page of the book she had turned to. The picture and some words. If this was right then she could not only change into a person but she also could change into an animal as well.

"_Hmm, If I could change into an animal, maybe than I could help Jem out in battles."_ Tessa thought as she glanced at Jem from the corner of her eye.

"What are you thinking?" Jem asked with a smile to her, as she looked away fast with a small blush upon her cheeks.

"Nothing." She muttered and looked out the window with a thinking expression.

"She's probably embarrassed that she's falling madly in love with you." Snorted out Jessie with a crude look directed at them.

"Jessamine!" Charlotte looked at her with an angered face but knew that if there was a slight chance at them being together, she would not allow anyone to destroy it.

"That's enough!" Tessa now stood with her book clutched in her hands as she glared at Jessamine, "Just because you do not wish to be a Shadowhunter and always complain about it! It doesn't mean that I will, I plan on helping Charlotte and everyone here defend and protect the people of London! I am tired of feeling weak and defenseless! No just be quite, cause there's a saying 'If you can't say anything nice, than don't say anything at all." Tessa snapped finally losing some of her cool and glared at Jessamine.

"Well, there is no need to be rude!" Snapped Jessamine back with a glare at Tessa.

"She's right though. You really should learn to keep your mouth shut." Snickered Will but his gazed sharpened as he saw how close those two were becoming.

""Calm down, Tessie." Jem placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile as she looked at him.

"Sorry." She looked at down a little but smiled as his smile widen at her and she sat back down on the window seat.

**Couple Hours Later**

Tessa walked out of her bathing room bathed and clean from training with Jem. The others had left and Jessamine had stomped off to her room. Sophie was somewhere around the church. She stopped in mid-step as she heard the violin playing and smiled as she pulled on her robe and walked out of her room. Crossing the hall, she walked over to Jem's and walked into the room quietly.

"Go ahead and sit down, Tessie." Jem smiled never once stopping in his playing of the Violin. He heard her take a seat on his chair by his desk, with that he continued playing for not just himself but for her as well.

Tessa smiled as he played when suddenly she felt the urge to do something she hasn't done in over three years. She felt the urge to sing along with his violin. With that thought in mind, she decide she would start singing again but for now decided to listen to him.

After a few minutes of playing he quit and sat down on his bed with a smile towards her. Tessa smiled back before looking around herself finally realizing that he had bookshelves with hundreds of books on them.

"I really just came to say good night." She stood with a smile to him and walked towards the door but was stopped at the warm soft hand on her shoulder.

"Theresa, wait." Spoke Jem from right behind her as he slowly turned her around to face him.

Tessa shivered from a small bit a pleasure that he used her full name. She locked her eyes with his and saw they held an unreadable look in them. A gasp left her as he slowly placed his lips against hers. After a minute she returned the kiss, slowly and unsure with how to proceed. Her eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hanging down hair.

Jem closed his eyes and pressed his lips a little harder on hers. He was thrilled that she was returning the kiss back to him. Her hair was soft and silky to the touch as he shifted closer to her. She placed her hands on his chest as he kissed her harder.

Both pulled away breathing somewhat harder from the kiss. She opened her eyes and glanced into his and saw they had slightly darkened and held desire in them. She was pretty sure her own eyes had darkened as well.

"Good night, Theresa." He murmured and brushed his fingers across her soft cheek.

"Good night, James." She smiled as his eyes widen for a minute before he smiled down to her.

Tessa walked out of his room and back into her own. She smiled bigger as she figured that to use their full names was only a private thing between them. Crawling into her bed, she pulled the covers up and snuggled into her pillow falling asleep.

**Two days later **

Tessa walked into the music room and smiled as she saw the piano. Moving quietly she sat on the bench and lifted the cover. She slowly ran her fingers across the keyboards. With a smile she began to play perfectly before she began to sing in a soft but strong voice.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Tessa didn't noticed that Jem had come through until he settled beside the piano and began to play his violin with her. She smiled and continued to play and sing as he joined her in playing.

**You used to captivate me **

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these fears**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along….**

**(My Immortal by Evanescence)**

She trialed off with the singing and playing the piano. With a sigh she glanced up to Jem as he stopped playing and was now looking at her. Hearing clapping she turned her head and looked behind her and saw Charlotte and the rest standing there looking shocked.

"I didn't know you could sing or play the piano." Smiled Charlotte walking over to a chair and sitting down gracefully.

"I haven't played the piano in a year and have not sang in three years." Smiled Tessa as she blushed a little as she was praised.

"Can you sing another and play for us?" Asked Henry as she sat next to Charlotte with a smile upon his face.

"I guess so," She looked a little unsure as she glanced at them all, her gaze looked at Will and she felt that there was no high emotions like the other times, "Jem would you play with me?" She turned her gaze up to the smiling male.

"Of course." He nodded and poised his violin to play with her.

Tessa frowned as she thought of another song to play. With a smile she began to play and nodded as Jem began to play following along with the piano. She opened her mouth and began to sing in the same tone.

**In the moonlight **

**I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse**

**In the moon's merelight**

**You looked at me**

**Nobody knows your heart**

**When the sun is gone**

**I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting**

**But cold**

**Like the blade of a knife**

**So sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

She looked up and saw Jem as was staring at her as he played. She locked her eyes with his and continued to sing.

**All of your sorrow**

**Grief and pain**

**Locked away**

**In the forest of the night**

**Your secret heart**

**Belongs to the world**

**Of the things **

**That sigh in the dark**

**Of the things**

**That sigh in the dark….**

**(The Princess Monokone theme song)**

She stopped playing not even paying attention as the others clapped. Both her and Jem kept their eyes on one another with small smiles.

"Well this is all fun and stuff but it's dark and shouldn't we get ready to go out?" Spoke up Will in a stiff voice to them all.

Tessa stood slowly and nodded to Jem as he held out his arm to escort her to her room. They face the others as well and saw them standing too.

"We should." Nodded Charlotte to them as well but she leaned into Henry's side as she saw they were defiantly getting closer.

"We shall." Nodded Jem as he guided Tessa out of the room and down the hall to her own.

They walked around a corner and down another hall and stopped in front of her room.

"I will meet you out here in five minutes." He nodded down to her slowly as she nodded back and walked into her room. Jem turned and walked into his own room.

Tessa took off her dress and pulled out her fighting gear in the back of her closet that she hid from Sophie. Moving swiftly she put on her fighting clothes and blushed a little as she remembered the first time she had put these on. Glancing in the mirror, she looked over her reflection.

She pulled her hair in a French braid to keep out of way. She was wearing a black leather strapless corset that had the strings in the front. She still blushed as it showed some cleavage. She also wore some soft yet sturdy tight black leather trousers with flat black leather boots that went over them. She had leather straps doing a crisscross and was holding her knifes that Jem had given her along with her Steles. Moving she grabbed her knee length black leather coat with a hood that had fur in the hood itself. She also wore elbow length soft leather gloves.

Turning she walked out of her bedroom door and smiled as saw Jem standing there. He was dressed as well and had his cane in hand. He held out a long burgundy red skirt part. She gave him a frown of confusion as he stepped forward and moved her coat aside. He clasped the skirt around her waist and it looked like it was connected to her corset.

"There, now if anyone sees you they won't think anything on it; if there an enemy." He smiled down to her as he stepped back from her.

"Thank you." She nodded as she saw he was wearing nice dressing clothes as well with a top hat as well. Moving she buttoned up her coat a little to hide her weapons.

"Shall we." Jem held out his arm for her to take and walked down the hall once she did.

Both walked into the main foyer and saw Henry, Charlotte and Will waiting there. Charlotte was arguing with Jessamine.

"I do not want to besides you don't make Tessa go or train." Scorned out Jessamine with her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring.

"That's because she doesn't have too." Spoke Tessa catching their attention as both stopped not even two feet away from them.

"Tessa …. When ….. How?" Stuttered out Charlotte in shock at seeing her out-fit but realization dawned on her fast as she remembered that Jem had come asking for all her old fighting out-fits. For the one Tessa was wearing now was one of her old ones as well.

"I have a wonderful teacher. I meant what I said to you all and mainly Jessamine. I won't to help you all especially since you all have done so much for me." Tessa smiled as she stayed beside Jem and held onto his arm.

"Welcome to the group." Smiled Henry as he checked over his own weapons.

"Let's go." Snapped Will as he turned and left out the door.

Tessa and Jem followed silently after Charlotte and Henry. Both went across the road and walked down the street. Tessa held onto Jem's arm as they passed a several closed stores. Another couple and elderly one at that passed them and smiled to them.

"They are a beautiful couple." Smiled the man with a kind look upon his face.

"Just like us at the young age." Smiled the woman as they continued on their way.

Tessa gave off a soft blush; especially when Jem pulled her closer to his side and chuckled softly. The both walked down further and across and a bridge when Jem paused and looked around sharply. She frowned and looked around closely and froze as she saw two couples walking towards them, causing them to freeze. They looked at them with caution as they saw the way they were moving.

"Not-human or downworlder?" She asked in a soft tone to Jem, who barely gave a nod of his head. She could see Will with Charlotte and Henry coming as well.

Jem pressed a button on his cane and the blade came out as Tessa unbuttoned her coat and grabbed one her long blades as the couples zeroed in on them.

"Miss Gray, it is time to come to the Magister now." Spoke one of the machines as they were surrounded.

"Like hell." Cursed Tessa before swiping her blade and cutting the one across the chest as the others charged at them.

Curses left Jem's mouth as more came ambushed them. They now all fighting the machines with their weapons. She took out one of her Stele's and made the blade come out as her and Charlotte were now back to back. She had already tossed off her skirt part of her out-fit making Will look shock at her out-fit along with her weapons.

"Look out!" Tessa called as she shoved Charlotte away and got hit in the side and flew back wards into the side of the bridge. She winced in pain at her side and looked up quickly. Jem was now about seven feet in front of her keeping the machines away from her.

She felt anger as she saw him get cut across the arm as he was knocked down. That was until she remembered the book and the pictures. Closing her eyes, She thought on what she wanted to become. She pictured a White tiger, from a picture that she had seen it in a while back. She felt the familiar heat wash over her body as her bones and body began to morph. Snapping her eyes open, she was a little freaked that she could see everything clearer now. But everything was also bigger than her, looking down where her hands would be, she saw she had black and white paws.

"What the hell?" Shouted out Will catching her attention, only to see he was staring at her in shock.

Not paying attention to him, she let her instincts help her move and ran on all fours towards where Jem was surrounded. She pounced directly on top of one and clapped her jaws around it's throat and ripped out the wires. Turning, she swiped her claws at one and ripped open it's chest destroying it.

Soon enough they had destroyed all the machines and the others were now looking at her or more like down at her with shocked looks.

"Amazing." Whispered Charlotte staring her in awe and shock upon her face.

"Tessa," Jem spoke as he walked towards her sitting room. She looked up and at him and meowed loudly to him, "Can you transform back into your human form?" He asked her with a reassuring smile.

Tessa prayed and thought about transforming back to her human form. It hurt for a few seconds as she gasped from her now human mouth and wrapped her arms around her middle and shook. She glanced up as Jem wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to stand. He leaned her against him and nodded with a concerned smile.

"I didn't think it was possible. I had read something about it and thought maybe I could try it and help you guys out better." She spoke up in a tired tone as they began walking back to the Institute with nods.

Charlotte helped Jem, walk Tessa back to the Institute. The other two stayed on alter as they made it back. Tessa's vision was swimming by the time they got back and Charlotte took her from Jem and walked her into the room. She helped Tessa into bed and covered her up as she finally let sleep claim her.

"She's resting now." Charlotte nodded to the others as her and Henry walked back to their room as Jem and Will stayed.

Jem glanced down the hall to Tessa's room with concern flashing across his face. He ignored as Will looked at him.

"Well, she sure is certainly full of surprises." Will spoke as he watched his friend closely but mentally cursed as he couldn't read his facial expression.

"Yes she is." Nodded Jem as he bid him good night and walked off to his room.

**Hours Later**

Tessa woke up to someone entering her room. She sat up and squinted in the dark but smiled as she saw it was Jem as he sat down on the bed staring down at her.

"You did good tonight. Though changing into a white tiger was a shocker." Jem smiled down to her as she sat up fully with her smile.

"It worked." She grinned impishly as he chuckled at her with a bigger smile upon his face.

Jem stared down at the girl, he was falling in love with. It began when she had first come to his room cause of hearing him play the violin. She had been so beautiful right there in front of him. Moving closer he watched as her eyes widen and her breath hitched as he pressed his lips to hers.

Tessa returned the kiss back and made a small moan as he wrapped an hand around the back of her neck and hardened the kiss. She kissed his back just as hard, pretty much used to his kisses by now. He would randomly kiss her whenever they got a moment alone from the others.

Jem felt desire as he kissed her. He wanted her badly, wanted her in his bed to stay forever with him. Slowly moving to see if she would stop him, he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her from the bed and into his lap.

She gave a shocked gasp as he placed her in his lap. Little moans of pleasure left her swollen mouth from kissing as he peppered kisses down her throat but ending up arching her back as he nipped the skin where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Be mine, Theresa." He murmured into her ear softly causing her to shiver from his breath on her neck.

Tessa looked unsure as she remembered the book and about Will, "But I can't give you any children." she whimpered out and looked away with tears stinging her eyes.

Jem frowned and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, "I don't care. All I want is you. Plus I'm dying slowly. It really should be me worrying about if your going to decline me." He spoke with a serious look upon his face as he locked eyes with her.

"I could never decline you, Jem. Plus we'll find away to help you." She murmured to him as she laid her hand on his cheek with a soft look.

"Be mine?" He asked again as his eyes darkened at her words.

"Take me and never let me go, James." She spoke with softly as she kissed him shyly and gasped though as he stood with her cradled in his arms.

He walked out of her room and across the hall into his room. He kicked his door shut as he walked over to his bed. He laid her down softly before going and locking his door before walking back over as she stood causing him to pause.

Tessa bit the inside of her cheek to gain courage. She lifted her hands and undid the strings to her gown in the front. She blushed as he watched her, as she slowly slipped her gown down and let it pool around her feet. She stood there naked and blushed harder as his gaze darkened with desire at her.

Jem walked forward till, he was towering over her. Lifting his hand he gently brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He watched with desire filled eyes as her nipples hardened from the cold air. Moving back again, he disrobed from his own clothes and chuckled as she ducked her head and blushed harder.

Tessa snapped her head up as he coaxed her back onto the bed and to lay on the soft sheets with her head on the pillows. She looked up to him as he hovered above her before he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. A moan of shock and pleasure left her mouth as she tipped her head back.

He moved one hand down her flat stomach and slowly placed a finger inside of her. He held her down as she jumped in shock but he watched as pleasure over took her face as he curled his finger inside her. He wanted to get her nice and wet before he took her. He didn't want to cause her anymore discomfort than he was already going to.

Moans and soft pants slipped past her lips as he added another finger within her and pumped them in and out slowly. She arched her back against him and slowly lifted a leg to get more pressure applied. Pulling back, Jem saw her eyes were dark with need and desire for him. He removed his hand and brought the other leg up. He made sure both wrapped around his waist before he positioned himself.

He slowly entered her and watched as some discomfort lifted onto her face. Reaching her hymen, he crushed his mouth onto hers and kissed her hard distracting her. With one quick thrust he sheathed himself deep within her swallowing her cry of pain. He stayed as still as he could, so as not to cause her pain.

Tessa slowly relaxed against him and shifted her hips some only to gasp as a jolt of pleasure hit her. Pulling back, Jem pulled out before thrusting his hips forward. She wrapped her arms around him as he thrusted in and out of her. She met thrust for thrust and moaned as he pushed harder against her and a little faster.

"James!" She moaned out in pleasure as she felt something build up inside her. She felt it coil in her lower belly and moved wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shh, just go with it. Feel it." Jem murmured huskily into her ear as he thrusted harder within her as he felt both if their releases coming on fast.

She gasped and released a moan as she released and Jem followed shortly after with a moan of her name. She stayed there with him on top of her as she still felt the after shock of it. Jem kissed her sweaty shoulder and nuzzled her neck as he slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her. He pulled the blankets up to cover them before he pulled her into his arms.

"Your mine, Theresa." He spoke huskily as she buried her face into his neck.

"And you are mine, James." She spoke back as she felt sleep starting to claim her.

**Two Weeks Later**

They were all in the library to which Charlotte had moved the piano in there so, Tessa could play still. Tessa was at the Piano as Jem sat in a chair beside her. Will was sitting on the window seal as the other three sat around the room.

Tessa was playing a gentle tune with a smile as Jem smiled at her. She continued to play before a knock on the door interrupted her. They glanced up as Sophie came leading a grinning Magnus.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Charlotte as him as she stood up from her seat.

"Well, I heard one of you was deadly sick. Since you all took care of that pompous, jackass of a Vampire Lord and saved my dear Camilla, I decide to see if there was a cure. And there is." Magnus grinned as shock settled over them all and Jem looked hopeful.

"What's the cure?" Asked Charlotte as she spared Jem a glance with a smile upon her face.

"Well, his life would have to be bound to another persons. The bound will be strong though, if one dies the other dies but he would live and wouldn't have to take the demon fire anymore." Magnus spoke up with a nod of his head as Jem stood.

"He can bound with me." Spoke up Jessamine with a nod of her head she looked interested suddenly.

"No, Jessamine." Charlotte shook her head at the girl with a glare as she pouted.

"I'll do it." Tessa stood as she looked at Jem with a smile.

"Tessa, are you sure?" Asked Henry with a concerned look upon her face.

"Positive." She nodded her head with a confident smile upon her face.

"Well, lets get to it then." Magnus spoke in a cheerful tone to them as both walked towards him.

Both faced one another and held out their hands as Magnus ordered them to. Tessa hissed softly as he cut open their palms and made them hold them together. He began to chant as an unnatural wind picked up and blew all around them fast and hard as both began to glow a bright green. Before it stopped suddenly.

"There. Now both of you are bound and oh, Tessie dear your little problem has been dealt with as well." Magnus smirked as shock over took her face as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"You mean, I can have children?" She asked with a shocked but pleading look upon her face.

"Yep and if I am correct your already pregnant." He pointed out as her mouth dropped open in shock at him as everyone else was stunned into silence.

Tessa looked towards a shocked Jem with a fearful look upon her face but she was shocked as he suddenly grinned and picked her up and twirled her in a circle laughing.

"Well, I guess we know in who the father is." Sneered Jessamine but there was some joy in her eyes at Tessa getting what she wanted.

"Your marring me." Jem sat Tessa back down as she grinned up to him and nodded yes.

"Of course." She spoke but it was smothered by Jem kissing her on the mouth hard.

"Camilla, will be pleased that she was right all along and that her planning the wedding didn't go to waste." Magnus examined his nails with an amused smile.

Tessa smiled at Jem as he pulled back from her, "I love you." She spoke boldly to him smiling wider.

"I love you as well." He spoke back down to her but his eyes caught Will, who looked pissed. He knew he was going to have to have a long talk with his friend but until than he would enjoy his fiancé.

Magnus looked at them an shook his head. He guessed the saying 'The heart the loves is the cure' was right along as they happy couple hugged one another.


End file.
